RL1
100pxAdvertencia: Si este es tu primer acercamiento a la saga de Nicolas493 NG, te sugiero que primero leas un resumendeesta serie para que la entiendas mejor. Sinopsis Archivo:Jaimito_RR_MM.pngAh, que aventura tan grande la que hemos vivido, ¿no crees Anelisse? Despues de llegar de Region de los Reyes, con Todd, Bianca y Dawn cumpliendo su sueño y dejandonos abandonados como unos perros, aqui estamos en Ciudad Petarburgo. Archivo:Anelisse_RR_MM.pngOye! Archivo:Cara_de_pikachu.pngPikapi... Archivo:Jaimito_RR_MM.pngPerdon! Pero bueno, llego la hora de empezar otra vez. Sera que hay otra region? Archivo:Anelisse_RR_MM.pngDe pronto...miremos en internet, mas especificamente en wikidex Archivo:Cara_de_Slowking.png¿Sabias que su lema es "La enciclopedia pokemon"? Archivo:Anelisse_RR_MM.pngTu tan imbecil como siempre... Region Legendaria-borrada por tener informacion falsa Archivo:Jaimito_RR_MM.png=S bueno, bulbapedia siempre me parecio mejor Region Legend- A region that is far from the sea and..... Archivo:Anelisse_RR_MM.pngy aqui vamos otra vez...¿Que tan lejos esta? Archivo:Jaimito_RR_MM.png aqui dice 100 kilometros Archivo:Anelisse_RR_MM.pngesta cerca Archivo:Jaimito_RR_MM.pngquize decir 100000000000000000000000!!!!!! Archivo:Anelisse_RR_MM.pngoh, no Archivo:Jaimito_RR_MM.pngsera un viaje muy largo... de pronto el leprel de Henry nos puede llevar Archivo:??????????.pngmientras tanto... en una isla cercana a la Region Legendaria, unos nuevos personajes... Archivo:Madre_Sirena_MM.pngSirena, hija mia, al fin tenemos internet en esta casa, lo puse para que lo uses con responsabilidad y para tareas, para que los bobos de tus profesores dejen de joder Archivo:Sirena_MM.pngsi!!!! que bien voy a entrar ya!!! Archivo:??????????.pngtiempo despues... Archivo:Sirena_MM.pnguffff...ya termine mi tarea, ahora puedo entrar a otras cosas, mm ahora que recuerdo... Archivo:??????????.pngrecuerdo de sirena cuando era niña Archivo:Madre_Sirena_MM.pngvamos hija juguemos con este squitle!!!! Archivo:Cara_feliz_de_Squirtle.pngSquirtle! Archivo:Cara_de_Baby_Sirena.pngsi!!!! Soy muy feliz!!!!! cuando sea grande quiero ser una coordinadora pokemon Archivo:??????????.png(aun es recuerdo) mientras tanto la madre de sirena la veia... Archivo:Madre_Sirena_MM.pngpobre niña, lastima que tendremos que mudarnos a una isla cercana y ya no podra pasar tiempo con los pokemon...se olvidara de todo... Archivo:??????????.pngse acaba el recuerdo Archivo:Sirena_MM.pngTengo recuerdos muy confusos sobre ese squirtle, pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad buscare haber si al fin descubro mi pasado... Archivo:??????????.pngVolviendo a los protagonistas. Jaimito y Anelisse llamaron a Henry, el primo de Jaimito. Archivo:Jaimito_RR_MM.pngEntonces Henry, dices si o no a ir con nosotros. Archivo:Henry_RR_MM.pngbueno, la verdad no tengo nada que hacer, mis hermanos no me dejan participar en el gimnasio y me aburro mucho Archivo:Jaimito_RR_MM.pngsi!!!!!! pero el viaje va a estar larguisimo, durara 3 meses segun mis calculos, pero valdra la pena, mejor apuremonos!!! Archivo:Henry_RR_MM.pngsi ya voy a empacar cosas y...sabes si va a ir Anelisse? Archivo:Jaimito_RR_MM.png... Archivo:Henry_RR_MM.pngse me olvidaba que ella siempre va, sin importar las circustancias...bueno adios, yo y leprel te esperamos Archivo:Jaimito_RR_MM.pngbueno chao Archivo:??????????.pngal otro lado del mundo sirena descubria el secreto de su vida =0 Archivo:Sirena_MM.pngsquirtle es un pokemon? y los pokemon son criaturas que viven cerca de aqui? en la region legendaria?y hay coordinadores que lucen a sus pokemon? ahora entiendo todo...¡MADRE! Archivo:Madre_Sirena_MM.pngsi amor? Archivo:Sirena_MM.pngya descubri todo sobre los pokemon Archivo:Madre_Sirena_MM.pngalgun dia tendrias que hacerlo...me imagino que quieres viajar y ser la mejor coordinadora, no? Archivo:Sirena_MM.pngla verdad solo los iba a visitar, pero tu idea es buena =) Archivo:Madre_Sirena_MM.pngtenia que abrir mi bocota Archivo:Sirena_MM.pngbueno adios Archivo:Madre_Sirena_MM.pngadios T_T recuerda llamarme a mi y a tu padre T_T Archivo:??????????.pngdespues sirena cojio el primer barco y en su encuentro con el profesor Pedro... Archivo:Sirena_MM.pngelijo a Pulpi Archivo:Profesor_Pedro_MM.pngbueno aqui tienes, segura que no quieres otro como cutelef o flames? Archivo:Sirena_MM.pngsegurisima, no se mucho sobre pokemon, pero soy fan de los tipo agua, bueno adios Archivo:??????????.pngSirena se fue silbando y cantando sin saber la gran aventura que le esperaba...mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo Jaimito esperando a Anelisse... Archivo:Jaimito_RR_MM.pngAnelisse apurateeeeee!!! Archivo:Anelisse_RR_MM.pngA ver, ya aliste bolqueador solar, maquillaje, ropa, mas ropa, mas ropa, crema para la piel, perfume, mas perfume, fotos de mi, mas fotos de mi, mas fotos de mi, mas fotos de mi, mas fotos de mi, mas fotos de mi y ya. Ahi voy! Archivo:??????????.pngpero Anelisse olvidaba sus pokemon... Archivo:Henry_RR_MM.pnglistos? pues vamonos ya! Leprel yo te elijo Archivo:Cara_de_Leprel.pngLeprel Archivo:Jaimito_RR_MM.pngque emocion!!!! Archivo:??????????.pngtres horas despues Archivo:Jaimito_RR_MM.pngque aburrimiento, por cierto Henry que pokemon traiste? Archivo:Henry_RR_MM.pngtraje a nuzleaf y a leprel... y tu? Archivo:Jaimito_RR_MM.pngyo a pikachu y crowyena..y tu anelisse? Archivo:Cara_de_pikachu.pngPikachu! Archivo:Anelisse_RR_MM.pngups...creo que con ese ajetreo olvide mis pokemon T_T Archivo:Jaimito_RR_MM.pngbueno, solo faltan 3 meses para llegar Archivo:Anelisse_RR_MM.pngcasi nada... Archivo:??????????.pngY asi, comenzo esta aventura en region legendaria, donde encontraran nuevos amigos, nuevos rivales y muchas cosas mas... TO BE CONTINUED... Hechos importantes *Jaimito, Henry y Anelisse parten a la Region Legendaria *Sirena hace su debut y en internet descubre la existencia de los pokemon, decidiendo ser una coordinadora *Aparecen varios pokemon de regiones y pokedex nunca antes vistas, uno de ellos es Igull del Mermaid Dex y los otros saldran del Concurso de invitados en NG. Pero no se pueden ver pues en esta pagina solo esta el guion. Apariciones Personas *Jaimito *Anelisse(se considera como persona) *Henry *Sirena(debut) *Madre de Sirena(debut) *Profesor Pedro(debut) Pokémon *Pikachu de Jaimito *Leprel de Henry *Pulpi de Sirena(debut) *Cutelef(debut) *Flames(debut) *Slowking de Anelisse *Igull Movimientos usados *Surf del leprel de Henry (deduccion) *burbujas del squirtle del recuerdo Curiosidades *Nuestros heroes entran a Wikidex, y despues entran a bulbapedia. *No se muestra el padre de Sirena. *A diferencia de otros primeros capitulos de otras sagas, este capitulo no se especializa en la eleccion de pokémon iniciales, ya que la saga NG realmente comenzo hace muchisimo tiempo. Errores *Se ve que Anelisse lleva una maleta con todo lo que ella dijo, pero despues no la lleva. En otros idiomas Se llama igual Categoría:Episodios NG